


You're hopeless, but I'm devoted to you

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz makes Simon watch classic movies including Grease with him because it is unacceptable for Simon to have never seen them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're hopeless, but I'm devoted to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanatic-phantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phanatic-phantasy).



> This is a Valentines Day gift for phanatic-phantasy on tumblr. Sorry that this is just a little one, but I hope you like it! This is has not been beta'd so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry and I'll try to fix them.

It seemed like a good idea at the time to watch Grease. 

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Grease! It’s a classic!” Baz said, shocked. “Okay, that is unacceptable. Next you’ll say you’ve never seen the Breakfast Club!...” Simon looked up at Baz and made nervous eye contact.

“Of course. Okay, we are having a marathon Snow. Go make some popcorn, but don’t drench it in butter!” Simon laughed as he got up from his seat on their sofa to walk to the kitchen. He could hear Baz shuffling around and it was hard to keep a smile off his face.

Obviously Baz knew about how Simon grew up, how he missed out on a lot of things because he moved from home to home every summer, and spent the rest of his time at Watford. But Baz didn’t assume anything or treat him differently. It was better for Baz to be astounded at Simon’s lack of knowledge in movies, than for him to tip toe around him constantly. It made Simon feel normal when Baz acted how he would around anyone else.

While the popcorn was in the microwave, Simon prepared the butter and listened to Baz in the other room.

When the snacks were ready, Simon brought out the bowl and set it on their coffee table while he leaned against the armrest. Baz finished putting in the DVD and joined him, curling up between Simon’s legs, and resting his head against his chest. Baz pulled a blanket around and pushed his long hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s kinda strange to think you watch a lot of movies, I mean I guess your family doesn’t seem like they would be all that interested in them.” Simon said as he watched the opening montage of Sandy and Danny play on the screen of their TV.

“My family watched movies because a lot of our spells came from movies, and if we can recognize where they are from, we’ll have a better understanding.” Baz replied in a soft, low voice. 

“Hmm.” Simon wrapped his arms around Baz under the blanket and watched the film. Sometimes when they watched TV or movies, Simon had trouble concentrating on what has happening. Sometimes Baz would sit in his lap or sometimes it would be the reverse. Baz would count his moles or move his hands down Simon’s wings lovingly.

Baz shifted slightly, trying to press up as close as he can to Simon. Both boys tried to focus on the screen. They watched in comfortable silence until Sandy started to singing Hopelessly Devoted to You. They almost made it through the entire song, but Simon started to giggle. His giggles were too much for Baz as the chest he was leaning on started moving with every laugh. Baz paused the movie and turned around in Simon’s lap to look at his face.

“What is so funny, Snow?”

“Nothin’.”

“Simon, just tell me. We’ll never get through the movie if you keep laughing so much.”

“Well, it’s just that, Sandy kinda reminded me of you there.”

“What?” Baz said as he sat up straighter and leaned back as if seeing Simon from farther away might help him understand what the hell he was talking about.  
“At Watford, you were obsessed with me.” Simon received a glare from his boyfriend that made him keep speaking. “Hopelessly devoted to me, you were.”

Baz’s eyes widened for a minute before narrowing when he realized what Simon was about to do. “Simon Snow, don’t you dare.” Baz said as he glared at his boyfriend who was slowly sliding away from his spot on the sofa.

Simon suddenly jumped away from the couch and started to sing, purposely singing off-key. “But now, there’s nowhere to hide, I won’t push your love aside. You’re out of your head, hopelessly devoted to me.” Simon sang as he ran around their flat, sometimes hitting his wings off door frames as Baz chased him mumbling things that sounded an awful lot like “gonna get you for this, Snow” and “yeah, you better run.” 

Finally when they ran back into their lounge, Simon was tackled to the ground. Luckily for him, Baz wasn’t embarrassed and was actually laughing as they rolled around on the carpet trying to get comfortable around the set of wings protruding from Simon’s back and as they caught their breath.

Baz leaned down to kiss Simon over and over again. When they parted, Simon smiled and tucked some of the dark hair hanging down behind Baz’s ear. He couldn’t help but tease him a little more.

“Hopelessly devoted to me.” Baz didn’t answer, only rolled his eyes and kissed Simon all over making a trail from his lips to his cheek and down his neck.

They never did finish watching the movies.


End file.
